1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a monitoring system for a self-supplied bearing.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known from the prior art that bearings are one of the critical elements of mechanical systems from the point of view of reliability, maintenance costs and replacement costs of associated elements. Monitoring of their wear status and their correct operation, therefore, is of major importance in any quality control, process repeatability and reliability.
Nowadays, the creation of dedicated and finer and finer analysis algorithms contrasts the fact that it is not always possible to place the monitoring sensors (generally for temperature and vibrations) directly on the bearing and, therefore, the performed reading is always affected by a positioning and signal attenuation error.
In order to solve these problems, there are different proposals for monitoring systems on board the bearing (directly inside the bearing or assembled outside) with electronic circuits that need to be supplied with wired or electromagnetic systems; such arrangements, however, make the bearing installation highly complex.